


i'm so sorry @nepetaplushy on tiktok

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crack, F/M, IM, also the OC is technically me, dead, i dont even romantically like nepeta irl, im so sorry to the nepeta plushie account on tiktok, this is all i have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title says it all im so so so sorry
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	i'm so sorry @nepetaplushy on tiktok

\-- catboyChoreographer started trolling arsenicCatnip at 8:38 --

CC: hi nepeta! 

AC: :33 < hello catboy! how r u?

CC: im ok! i actually had something to talk to u about though...

AC: :33 < oh? *ac curls her tail in amusement and curiousity*

CC: um... have you heard about...

CC: cock and ball torture? 

CC: flushed emoji

AC: :33 < *ac gasps and pounces on catboy* 

AC: :33 < well of course i've heard of cock and ball torture, silly! we're trolls after all. it's a part of our extensive culture!

AC: :33 < are you not a troll? how could you not kmeow this?

CC: well i mean,

CC: its not very well talked about online

CC: so i thought i was the only one who did it!

CC: anyways, were getting off track

CC: i was wondering, 

CC: would you like to try cock and ball torture with me?

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* and yes im also ignoring my davekat wip shhhh


End file.
